Never Have I: The President's Desk
by dmahnie98
Summary: Part 1 of a series exploring Adama/Roslin fulfilling dirty wishes to frak in various places in the fleet. This time, Laura has invited Bill to her desk for a night of intimacy. One-shot, PWP smut. Suggest me more places for them to frak!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Battlestar Galactica. All characters and references belong to their creators, I take no profit in this.

Notes: This is to be Part 1 in a multi-part series of one-shots featuring Adama/Roslin. Theme is exploring unique places to frak, or rules to frakking. Open to suggestions on places aboard Galactica Adama/Roslin can do the dirty deed.

Notes2: Story takes place mid-S3 and assumes Bill and Laura have been having steady sex since New Caprica.

"This is the Admiral."

"Hello, Admiral."

Bill felt an instinctive smile cross his lips at the sound of her voice. "Madam President, is everything alright? It's late."

"It is? Oh, goodness you're right. I'm sorry, I lost track of the time."

"That's alright, you can call anytime, you know that."

"Mmm, yes I know. I was hoping you could stop by for a visit...I have something quite important I wanted to discuss with you."

"Do I get a hint of what this important discussion is about?"

"Let's just say it's something I wouldn't trust anyone else but you with. And it's very important."

Bill frowned. Laura was always direct and to the point, never one to beat around the bush. She was acting strange, of that there was no doubt.

"And it can't wait until tomorrow?"

"Hmm...it can, but I don't think you'll want to sleep on this one, Bill. Yes, it's best if you come quickly."

"Alright, I'm heading down to set up a Raptor right now. I'll see you soon."

"Great, thank you. Oh, and Bill? Come alone, this meeting is just between the two of us."

"She wouldn't even tell me what it was about," said Tory. She had greeted him after he unboarded the Raptor and was leading him through the familiar hallways of Colonial One. "Must be pretty important."

"That's what she tells me," Bill said. "I honestly have no clue what's so important that it couldn't wait until the morning."

Tory smirked. "Had better plans for the evening?"

"Not particularly. Though I was in the mood to work on my model ship."

They parted ways once the Admiral reached the door to the President's cabin. It was closed, much to his surprise.

"Oh, almost forgot," said Tory, brandishing a slip of paper. "She wants the door kept locked. Here's the updated keycode."

Bill raised an eyebrow as he accepted the paper. "Locked, huh. Guess she does mean business." He waited until he was alone, then punched in the code. The door slid open and Bill stepped inside, freezing in place with his mouth slightly open as he saw what was inside.

It was Laura. Clad in nothing but a black laced bra and panties. She was facing her desk, only her backside visible to Bill's eyes. He absorbed all of what he could see in, drinking in the sight of her body outlined by the flicker of several lit candles. She turned her head to the side and caught his gaze, smiling.

"Thanks for coming, Bill. Please, hurry and lock the door...Bill?"

It took him a few seconds to register what she had said, then came to his senses and turned to close the door. Despite having entered the keycode only a minute ago, the numbers had vanished from his mind, replaced by Laura, only Laura. He fumbled with the paper and finally secured the door, leaving the two of them alone as she had requested.

"My Gods, you act like you've never seen a woman in her undies before Bill." She giggled. "I trust I don't have to instruct you on what to do next?"

The Admiral wet his lips, his mouth still exceptionally dry. Of all the things he had thought Laura wanted to talk to him about, he never expected her to simply want sex.

"You're full of surprises tonight, Laura." His voice was gruff and low, thick with desire. He stepped up close behind her, hands reaching towards her shoulders to turn her around to face him.

Laura placed a hand on top of his, halting him and shaking her head. "I want you to take me from behind." Her grip tightened around his hand. "Up against my desk. Gods, I'm ready for you. Been ready for you since I called."

Bill closed the remaining distance between them and pressed himself flush against her back. His manhood began to rise in his pants upon contact with her ass. His arms snaked around her midsection to embrace her closely. "Is that so?" He whispered the words inches from her ear, making sure she could feel his hot breath on her skin, his nose filling with the scent of her hair.

"Yesss," Laura said, the word trailing off as Bill placed a lick followed by a kiss at the sensitive spot on her neck. To his surprise, she tried to pull away from his gesture. "Frak me, Bill. Take off your pants and frak me now."

He tightened his embrace around her, his hips curling against hers without his permission. "But I just got here."

"Hmm...need you inside me."

Bill raised an arm and cupped her chin, bringing it to the side as he nuzzled his head past her neck. "A frak without foreplay isn't my style," he said, then claimed her mouth in a deep kiss. Laura moaned, then brushed aside his questing tongue with hers and pushed into his mouth, receiving a husky grunt in response. Bill could almost taste her need as they performed a slick, wet dance with their tongues. Despite his desire to work them both up to an intimate frak, he could feel his body protesting, his cock now fully engorged and pressing hard against Laura's ass.

Laura closed her lips around his tongue and suckled wetly, then pulled back, licking Bill's lips as she guided his hands where she wanted them. With deft, strong fingers he made quick work of her bra, flinging it aside. Her breasts were free for mere seconds before Bill was cupping them, calloused thumbs circling her nipples though they had been erect long before now. He resumed nipping gently at her exposed neck as he moved down to slide her panties off, making sure to cup her ass firmly before doing so.

The hum from her throat buzzed against his lips as he stepped back, allowing her to kick off her panties as he tackled his belt and pants. They dropped to the floor, pooled around his feet along with his underwear, leaving his shaft exposed to the open air. He returned to his place against her backside, one hand fondling a breast while the other eased down her belly to cup her core, finding her dripping wet.

"Hngh, Bill...inside...me..."

"Almost there."

The desire in his voice had turned to pure want. Lust. Need. He flicked his thumb and forefinger against her clit, passing the slick opening many times before thrusting a finger into her. He pressed hard against her, his thick cock trapped between his belly and the small of her back, leaking a mess of precum.

His lips found hers and they kissed with a sloppy passion that only escapes when this much need for a rough, husky round of sex is present. The air was thick with the smell of sex. She was all tongue, swirling against his lips and into his mouth, capturing his bottom lip with hers and sucking before moving to assault his upper lip. He let her carry the ball, content to swallow her moans as he added a second, then a third thick digit into her pussy.

She finally nipped at his bottom lip hard enough to draw his attention, soothing it with her tongue. Her hand rested over his, though he could feel her fingers trembling with need. "Enough, or you'll make me cum. Frak me, Admiral Adama."

Bill pushed air out of his nose. "Your wish is my command, Madam President."

Ensuring that she could see, he withdrew his fingers from their slick chambers and brought them up, curling past her head. He licked the dripping digits clean, savoring the taste of her. Hand still wet, he gripped his cock, the broad, mushroom-shaped head slick with a precum that left a trail against Laura's ass as he inched away. He stroked himself a few times in preparation, smearing his precum along his impossibly hard shaft.

"Ready?" he grunted out, rubbing the large tip of his cock against her clit.

"I've been-Gods!" Laura screamed.

Bill had thrust in all the way, his thickness stretching her as he buried himself to the hilt, big sack resting flat against her cheeks. Hands gripping her hips, he pulled back until only the head of his cock rested between her slick lower lips. He nudged her legs a little wider with his built thighs and buried himself inside her again.

Laura gripped the edge of the desk with all her strength as Bill repeated the motion of pulling out and thrusting in until he found a steady rhythm.

"Is this what you wanted, Laura?" Bill whispered in between low grunts.

"Frak, yes."

"You're so warm and wet and tight around my cock."

"Mmmmm..."

Sweat dripped from his brow as he somehow found the energy to increase his pace. Her walls gripped his thickness in a way that pleasure didn't come close to an accurate description. The sound of his balls slapping against her ass drove him to make every thrust count. How did she feel so good, unravel his mind so thoroughly? Even the dirty talk was unlike him, but the sex that drenched them both had brought out an animalistic urge within. It told him to frak this woman, and frak her good.

He buried himself as deep as he could and ceased pumping. Sliding his hands up her sides, he leaned over her and urged her to straighten up, wrapping his arms around her as he was driven to find more of her. He kissed her, devouring her mouth as he frakked her mouth with his tongue and her pussy with his cock. They exchanged more dirty talk between sloppy kisses, most of it nonsense but the intent behind the words went straight to his cock. He felt her walls squeeze him, needing movement and friction. Their mouths parted, a thick saliva trail dripping from their lips. Both of them were covered in sweat, breathing hard.

Seeing the dark, lust-filled stare in her eyes, Bill pushed her back down a little rougher than he would ever do, and resumed thrusting.

"Oh Gods Bill, I'm...I'm cum-Ohhhh!"

Bill shuddered as she clenched around his shaft, cumming hard, releasing wave upon wave of her juices to coat his cock. He continued to pump into her.

"I can feel you milking me," Bill grunted. "I'm still frakking you, Laura. You want me to cum too?"

"Goooods, yes Bill. Frakking cum."

"Yeah? You want me to give you my load?"

Nothing but the sound of his grunts, Laura's moans, and the slick sound of his cock penetrating her could be heard.

"Mmmyesss, give it all to me."

Bill felt his control slipping. His hips jerked against hers without restraint.

"Tell me, Laura. Tell me how you want my seed."

Her pussy clenched around his cock one last time, causing him to grunt and throw his head back in pure pleasure.

"Give me all of it Bill, so I can feel your essence dripping down my leg all day."

Pushed far beyond the edge, Bill Adama grunted and thrust two more times into Laura before he came. His thick load spilled into her, hot semen releasing from his cock like a volcano erupting. His hips continued to buck against hers, her pussy milking him for every last drop of his rich seed. Finally, drained and spent, the Old Man collapsed against Laura's bent form, supporting himself so he didn't crush her against the desk.

Once he found the energy to breathe, Bill nuzzled her sweaty back. "That was..."

"That was awful, Bill," Laura finished.

"Beg pardon?"

Laura chuckled, brushing her ass against him where they were still joined. "Usually presenting myself and begging a man to frak me resulted in sex much quicker than that."

Bill kissed her neck and hummed in agreement, much too spent to argue his side of the story.

"Oh, and by the way, remember that talk we had about things we both had never done, but wanted to do? Well, this was mine. Never have I ever been frakked from behind against my desk. But now I have, and would do again. Next time, you get to choose."


End file.
